TATTOO
by juxeyjung
Summary: "Lalu, bagian manakah dari tubuhmu yang ingin ditato?" -KAI / "Disebelah sini." -SEHUN / "Mungkin dengan sedikit rileksasi, prosesnya akan jadi lebih mudah." KAIHUN! KAI X SEHUN, YAOI A.K.A SHOU-AI! ONESHOOT.
**Tattoo**

 **KAI X SEHUN FANFICTION (KAIHUN)**

 **BoysLove Yaoi! Mature content! This is not for "child" okay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lalu, bagian manakah dari tubuhmu yang ingin ditato?" -Kai / "Disebelah sini." -Sehun / "Mungkin dengan sedikit rileksasi, prosesnya akan jadi lebih mudah."

.

.

 **Aneh, gaje, bahasa berbelit, banyak typo dan kata-kata tidak pantas!**

 **i have told you before, so if you don't like my fanfic please press 'close' button!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sohwapark8894 Presents**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata _hazel_ pemuda berambut platina itu terus menelusuri isi majalah yang baru saja dibelinya. Tiba-tiba fokusnya terhenti kesebuah halaman majalah yang menunjukkan gambar seorang perempuan yang sedang di tato dibagian tubuhnya yang cukup intim. Bak mendapatkan jackpot, bibir setipis kertas itu tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah seringai. Ini memang sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia mendapat mangsa, seorang dokter muda. Kini, hanya dengan melihat gambar gadis yang sedang di tato dimajalah itu, otaknya telah berhasil menemukan sebuah permainan baru yang menarik.

Permainan untuk menuntaskan hasrat seks-nya.

.

Matanya perlahan menelusuri kalimat-kalimat yang terdapat di bawah gambar itu, mencari sesuatu. Seringainya semakin lebar ketika ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

Tentu saja alamat _Tattoo Shop_ itu.

.

 **-Tattoo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir tebal laki-laki itu tertarik keatas menampilkan senyuman manis. Seorang pemuda berambut platina dengan kulit seputih susu datang ke tempatnya dan mengatakan jika ia ingin mentato bagian tubuhnya. Tentu saja karena ia seorang Tattolist, dipersilahkannya pemuda manis itu masuk. Kemudian sedikit menyapa sebagai bentuk formalitas.

"Tato seperti apa yang anda inginkan, Sehun- _ss_ _i_?" Tanya laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu setelahnya, ia membuka programmer di laptopnya kemudian menggesernya sedikit kearah pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun agar pemuda itu bisa memilih tato yang ia inginkan. Sehun menatap layar itu mencari mana gambar tato yang cocok dengan keinginannya.

"Sepertinya yang ini bagus." Sehun menunjuk salah satu gambar disana.

"Ah, ini lambang _Whirlwind_ , kupikir ini memang cocok denganmu." Laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin itu tersenyum, menyetujui ucapan pemuda putih di depannya itu.

"Lalu, bagian manakah dari tubuhmu yang ingin ditato?"

Sehun tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Disebelah sini," telunjuk rampng Sehun mengarah ke bagian dalam paha berbalut celana _denim_ ketat miliknya yang sedikit ia buka.

Kai terdiam sejenak menyadari arah telunjuk pemuda itu. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis yang _'berbahaya'_. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jongin mempersilahkan Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan yang Sehun yakini adalah ruang yang akan digunakan untuk proses mentato.

.

Sehun tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan jantungnya terus saja berdetak kencang. Diam-diam mata tajamnya terus mengikuti setiap pergerakan _tattooist_ bernama Kim Jongin itu kemanapun ia berpindah tempat, untuk menyiapkan seluruh alat yang akan digunakan untuk mentato dari balik pintu kaca bening sebagai pembatas antara ruang tempat Sehun dan Kim Jongin berada. Entah kenapa degup itu rasanya kian mengencang. Sebisanya Sehun berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Jangan sampai tubuhnya lepas kendali, karena sebentar lagi, ia akan memulainya.

Suara pintu digeser membuyarkan lamunan singkat Sehun. Pemuda _tan_ itu berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah box persegi panjang yang entah apa saja isinya dan menaruhnya di nakas samping sofa tempat Sehun berada.

"Kau bisa mulai membuka celanamu, Sehun- _ssi_ ," ucap Jongin tanpa menoleh. Sehun yang mendengarnya diam-diam tersenyum, ucapan pria ini terasa menggelitik telinganya. Suaranya yang berat dan seksi membuat _libido_ Sehun jadi kian meningkat. Bagaikan hipnotis, dengan lihai Sehun langsung membuka resleting celana denim beserta _underwear_ -nya hingga hanya menyisakan paha putih mulus dan penis yang telah mengacung tegak miliknya.

Sehun menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya yang telah menegang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan Senyum. Ia sedikit mengelus dan kemudian meremas penisnya mempertahankan agar tetap keras.

Jongin telah siap dengan segala perlengkapannya. _Tattooist_ berkulit _tan_ itu mulai mengambil jarumnya dan mendekati Sehun. Namun ia sedikit kaget ketika melihat keadaan pasiennya. Pemuda ini... menegang? Jongin merasa bingung dan juga heran, kenapa pasiennya bisa 'mengeras' begini? Namun sesegera mungkin ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

Jongin kini berdiri tepat di depan Sehun, tatapannya tertuju pada wajah pemuda putih itu yang sedikit memerah. Jongin jadi semakin yakin. Tidak salah lagi, pemuda ini pasti sedang terangsang. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika tak sengaja pandangan matanya mengarah ke penis pemuda itu yang telah mengacung sempurna. Oh astaga, ini gila, pikirnya. Bagaimana bisa ia fokus menggores jarum bertinta di kulit pemuda itu sedangkan didepannya terpampang pemandangan menggiurkan penis putih yang tengah mengacung tegak. Sial, hanya dengan meliriknya sebentar saja, ia sudah sedikit mengeras. Jongin tidak yakin, pekerjaannya kali ini akan selesai dengan mudah.

Kini Jongin telah berada di antara paha Sehun yang telah melebar. Pandangan matanya masih belum terlepas dari benda panjang yang mengacung sempurna di depannya. Jongin perlahan mulai merendahkan tubuhnya. Kini, benda itu telah berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Dan juga, bisa ia lihat wajah pemuda itu yang kian makin memerah.

Jongin mulai menggoreskan laser beris jarum tajam berbalut tinta hitam itu kearah paha dalam Sehun. Sehun meringis kesakitan, namun pekikannya berusaha ia tahan agar tidak terdengar oleh lelaki _tan_ itu. Jarum itu masih terus menggores kulitnya, dan rasa sakit yang Sehun rasakan kian menggila. Ditambah lagi, ia dalam keadaan terangsang membuatnya merasa semakin tersiksa.

"Sehun- _ssi_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin sengaja menggoda Sehun yang tengah meringis menahan sakit dan juga nafsu.

"Mmhh.. Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Sehun menahan desahannya dengan susah payah. Oh, sungguh.. Ia sudah tidak tahan! Kulitnya rasanya sangat perih dan penis juga lubang miliknya sangat gatal. Ia ingin disentuh sekarang juga!

Jongin menyeringai, sepertinya sedikit bermain-main dengan pemuda ini boleh juga.

"Mungkin dengan sedikit rileksasi, prosesnya akan jadi lebih mudah."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap bagian bawahnya dan begitu terkejut ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan laki-laki tan itu dibawah sana. Ia tengah meremas dan mengurut penisnya.

"Aahhh... Masukkanhh~" Desah Sehun menyuruh Jongin melakukan lebih. Jongin menatap Sehun, sebelah bibirnya tertarik keatas menyeringai. Tidak semudah itu, ia akan membuat ini jadi sesuatu yang menarik.

Jongin melepas genggamannya dari penis tegang Sehun, dna kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Jarum itu terasa kembali menggores kulitnya, membuat Sehun refleks mengerang kesakitan. Dada pemuda itu naik turun dengan tempo tak tentu. Pelipisnya berkeringat karena dikejutkan dengan kesakitan yang amat sangat di pahanya. Jongin benar-benar berniat membuat Sehun merasa tersiksa dan terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri.

Pemuda _tan_ itu embali menyentuh penis Sehun membuat pemiliknya tersentak dan mengerang hebat karena bukan tangan pria itulah yang memanjakan penisnya, melainkan bibir tebalnya. Jongin menghisap penis Sehun sambil tetap menggoreskan jarumnya ke kulit Sehun, membuat pemuda putih itu menggigil antara rasa nikmat dan sakit.

"Ashhh... Suck it! More mmhh.."

Mendengar desahan _sexy_ pemuda itu membuat Jongin semakin bergairah. Ia sudah tidak tahan, bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sesak minta untuk dilepaskan.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun- _ssi_ , tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak dapat menahannya," ucap Jongin dan langsung melucuti pakaian bagian bawahnya hingga kini bagian bawah tubuhnya telah terbebas dari kain yang menyiksa.

Sehun tersenyum menatap lawan 'mainnya' yang ternyata juga sudah tegang sama sepertinya. Dengan sedikit mendesis menahan sakit, Sehun semakin melebarkan pahanya hingga memperlihatkan lubang analnya yang berwarna merah muda dan berkedut-kedut minta diisi.

"Masuki aku, Jongin- _ssi_.. Penuhi lubang sempitku dengan penis besar menggodamu," lirihnya sambil mengelus lubang analnya agar laki-laki itu semakin tergoda

"Kau benar-benar nakal, Sehun- _ssi_. Jangan salahkan aku jika setelah ini kau akan sulit berjalan bahkan berdiri," ucap Kai sambil menggeram menahan nafsunya yang sudah membuncah. Pemuda platina ini benar-benar ingin menggoda Jongin hingga menjadi gila. Baiklah, dengan senang hati Jongin akan menuruti permintaan Sehun.

"Buatlah aku sulit berjalan dan berdiri, Jongin- _ssi_.. Penuhi tubuhku dengan penis panjangmu, tusuk aku dengan keras."

Jongin bisa gila jika terus mendengar kalimat kotor yang juga menggoda pemuda itu. Baiklah, kau yang memintanya, Oh Sehun.

Jongin langsung menerjang tubuh Sehun, memagut bibir tipis pemuda putih itu dengan brutal. Dihisapnya bibir manis itu atas dan bawah. Tak ingin ketinggalan, tangannya yang lihai kini telah bermain-main kedalam kemeja putih pemuda itu dan mengelus dua tonjolan kecil miliknya yang telah menengang sempurna. Jongin mencubitnya gemas dan sesekali memelintirnya. Membuat pemuda bermarga Oh itu menggelinjang tak karuan disela ciumannya. Sedangkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka saling ditubrukkan satu sama lain menciptakan rasa nikmat bercampur ngilu.

Ciuman itu berlanjut, Jongin kini berpindah menyecapi leher putih Sehun, membuat tanda kepemilikannya di sekitar area sensitif pemuda itu lumayan banyak. Sehun memekik tertahan merasakan Jongin yang menggigit lehernya. Kini tangan laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu berpindah ke bagian antara dua pahanya. Mengelus penisnya lembut dan dengan tiba-tiba meremasnya membuat Sehun kaget dan terengah. Peluh sedari tadi terus membasahi seluruh badannya hingga membuat rambut _platina_ miliknya basah seperti habis mandi.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil sesuatu," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba meninggalkan Sehun, membuat pemuda putih itu bangkit dengan perasaan bingung. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Jongin segera kembali dengan membawa sebuah botol kecil yang sangat Sehun kenal.

 _Lube_!

Ya, ini adalah benda terpenting yang harus kau miliki ketika melakukan kegiatan _anal sex_.

Jongin membuka paha dalam Sehun semakin lebar. Ia bawa kedua kaki pemuda itu melingkar ke pinggangnya. Kemudian Jongin membuka tutup botol _lube_ ditangannya dan sedikit mengoleskan cairan itu ke ketiga jarinya, juga tak lupa ke permukaan lubang anal Sehun. Ia akan bersiap melakukan foreplay setelah ini.

"Akkhhh...," pekik Sehun merasakan tangan Jongin yang perlahan mencoba untuk menembus dirinya. Ini sedikit perih.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri agar tidak lepas kendali. Dan tak lama, ketiga jari tangannya telah berhasil memasuki pertahanan Sehun. Ia mendiamkannya sejenak agar Sehun dapat beradaptasi dengan keberadaan jari Jongin di dalam tubuhnya.

Dirasa cukup, Jongin langsung menggerakan tiga jarinya keluar masuk kedalam anal Sehun dengan tempo lambat. Sehun yang merasa tempo tusukan Jongin kurang, menyuruh laki-laki itu semakin mempercepat tusukan jarinya keluar masuk disana. Jongin menurutinya dan semakin mempercepat pergerakannya, membuat Sehun menggelinjang tak karuan diliputi nafsu. Jongin yang sedari tadi tergoda dengan penis mengacung Sehun yang bergerak tak terarah, langsung memasukkan penis menggoda itu kedalam rongga hangatnya. Dihisapnya penis itu sangat keras membuat Sehun melenguhkan badannya ke atas dengan spontan, ia tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan di kedua titik tubuhnya. Seluruh sarafnya semakin menggigil karena gairah.

Setelah dirasa pemanasannya cukup, kini Jongin mulai mempersiapkan penisnya di depan lubang anal Sehun, sebelumnya ia terlebih dahulu mengocoknya agar tetap keras.

"Aku akan mulai masuk," aba-nya dan kini benar-benar mengarahkan penisnya yang sebelumnya telah ia beri _lube_ kearah anal Sehun.

"Akkhh.." Pekik Sehun pelan ketika dirasanya bagian ujung penis Jongin telah menyentuh permukaan lubang analnya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar rintihannya tidak keluar. Sungguh, walaupun ini baru ujungnya saja, tapi rasanya begitu sakit bagi Sehun.

 **JLEB!**

"Arghhh..!" Sehun melenguhkan tubuhnya keatas, anusnya perih karena Jongin memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan. Bibir tipisnya merintih menahan sakit, namun seperti tidak merasa bersalah, Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya mengeluar masukkan penis panjangnya di lubang sempit Sehun. Dirasa tusukannya masih kurang dalam, Jongin pun mengaitkan kedua kaki Sehun ke pinggangnya kemudian memegangi kedua sisi pinggul Sehun dan semakin dalam memasukkan miliknya. Hal itu sukses membuat Sehun mendesah keras hingga cairan _precum_ keluar dari ujung penisnya. Tak tinggal diam, sebelah tangan Jongin kini menggenggam penis yang telah sedikit melemas itu, dan meremasnya cukup keras. Tangan Sehun yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas paha Jongin, sedikit mencakarnya. Jongin mendesis pelan merasakan perih di kulitnya, namun membiarkannya karena ia tahu ini adalah salah satu bentuk pengalih rasa sakit yang Sehun rasakan.

"Jongin... uhh... _I will cum_.."

" _Together_ , Sehun..."

Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya menusuk lubang anal Sehun mencari pelepasanya.

"Aahhhhh..." Desahan panjang itu pun menjadi titik _klimaks_ dari kegiatan mereka. Jongin menembakkan seluruh spermanya kedalam lubang anal Sehun, sedangkan Sehun menumpahkan cairannya tepat ke perut Jongin. Keduanya sama-sama terengah setelah _klimaks_ yang begitu nikmat barusan.

"Seks yang sangat nikmat," ucap Sehun lirih dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Mendengar suara lirih itu, membuat penis Jongin yang tadinya telah melemas kini kembali mengeras di dalam lubang Sehun. Pria tan itu menyeringai penuh ancaman, dan seketika langsung menggendong tubuh Sehun ala koala dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari sana tanpa melepas kontak mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan ronde kedua, _bathroom sex_ ," bisik Jongin _seduktif_ kemudian menggigit _cuping_ telinga Sehun, menggodanya.

Sehun yang tadinya lemas didalam gendongan Jongin seketika mendelik dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria tan itu.

"Tapi Jongin- _ssi_ , aku-mmpphhh..."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

 **HUAHAHAHA INI APAAN YA? KOK KEK ISI JAMBAN GINI? ;A;**

 **Duh.. maapin ya, bukannya lanjutin ff lainnya gue malah bikin ff Oneshoot LAKNAT kaya gini bhak. Maapin otak gesrek gue T.T**

 **Ini ff sebenernya terinspiras dari sebuah foto yang gue temuin di twitter sih.. fotonya nganu gitu, makanya otak gue bawaannya nganu juga/? *plak***

 **Okeh gak tau deh gue apa ada yang mau baca ff gak jelas kek gini.. kalo ada ya syukur deh wkwk. Trus kalo gak ada ya... apa boleh buat, gue ikhlas :D**

 **Haha yaudah deh gitu aja kali ya.. Semoga yg baca pada seneng deh.. dan soal hot atau gak nya, jangan protes ya. Gue masih unyu qaqa, gak bisa bikin yg hot2 :D kalo kurang hot tambahin BonCabe lepel mampus aja behahaha**

 **Okelah gitu aja. Beneran gitu aja ini._.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
